


Finger

by Kinkylilbug



Series: Danganronpa Birthday kink [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Auta, F/F, Smut, finger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkylilbug/pseuds/Kinkylilbug
Summary: With hands as skilled as Angie's how could Tenko resist.





	Finger

Tenko let out another breathless moan as the artist underneath her curled her fingers again, sending a new wave of pleasure through her body. With a talent like ultimate artist, it shouldn't come as a surprise that she'd be so skilled with her hands. Despite finding the Auta thing bullshit, it would be a lie to say that she didn't think her hands were blessed by a god. She was practically putty in Angie’s talented hands. And this of course didn't go unnoticed by the other. 

“See Tenko is this not most enjoyable,” She said as she leaned over and teased her ear. Tenko couldn't tell if she was taunting her nor could she understand how Angie could stay so level headed through this whole thing, she let out another shaky moan as she felt her continue to assault her ears until she found a particularly sensitive spot. “I'm sure Auta would be quite pleased to see us finally putting our differences aside.” Tenko could just feel the smirk on her face as she made that statement, but at the moment her mind wasn't clear enough to counter. “Wouldn’t you agree, Tenko?” She asked her free hand snaking around her and pinched her nipple. 

“Y-yes!” She agreed immediately, too lost in pleasure and knowing how much of a tease Angie could be if she didn't. “Won-der-ful.” She responded, making sure that she teased her, fingers curling with each syllable. She watched as Tenko’s breathing hitched again, before she bit her lip in an attempt to quiet her moans, god she was so fucking close. “Uh uh uh” Angie said as she paused her current teasing. “If you want to cum you must first ask Atua for permission.” 

Without any hesitation she did. “Atua please” she begged. After nearly an hour of teasing from the artist, all she wanted was sweet release. And with how close she was, she couldn't stand another round of teasing. Not a minute later Angie started to thrust her hands into her again, and after a few minutes Tenko finally came. 

Angie smiled as she cleaned off her hands and stood up. “This was fun, but I really must be going.” She said as she left the panting Aikido master to clean up the mess she'd made.


End file.
